The Dawn in Dusk
by Belle Melodie
Summary: He dreams of her every night but he doesn't know who she is. She unknowingly sees herself in what he is searching for. One day he meets her, but finds out that their lives are entangled in a dark and mysterious way...
1. Sayonara Touya

**Hii everyone! my first fic, first chapter's a bit short but i'll try and make them longer as i go along... ^^**

I thought I might start another story at the same time? Called **Invisible Wings.**

So check out my profile, it's got the summary etc. and leave me a review saying if u want me to start the story or not~

**plz R&R, give me some support. i'll need it! just one review, one word is good~! D=**

**Rated T to be safe for future uploads =3**

**Disclaimer - well duh I don't own any CCS characters etc. v.v**

**now on with the story, hope ya like eet =P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - SAYONARA TOUYA (srry if i spelt it wrong x.x)**

She silently strode past tree after tree, halting now and then to untangle the occasional twig which managed to find its way to her long auburn hair. The midnight sky is shimmering with sparkles of light, dancing playfully in the night sky. The girl emerged out of the forest, finding herself at the edge of an endless lake and slowly lifted her perfect chin up to glance at the full moon. She curiously tilted her head as her emerald jewels reflected the silver orb. Bathing in the night light, her skin gave off a strange innocent glimmer; giving it a stone-like quality, yet still warm and velvety soft.

She stood at the lake's edge in the dark twilight, wearing a ghostly white dress. The material was slightly torn in places but it gave her a mysterious aura. The remnants of her dress hugged her body down to her waist and from there it spread out like a flower as it floated its way downwards, ending slightly above her knees. The celestial beauty took a light step forward; closer to the endless lake. A slight breeze swirled lightly around her as if it might shatter her, causing her pale dress to drift along with the petals dancing in the wind.

The serene scenery looked like something out of a fairytale, a breathtakingly beautiful girl in her mid-teens standing at a dark lake at twilight. This ephemeral scene would disappear before dawn; her existence would be wiped out from the face of the earth as if she had never set foot on the edge of the lake.

The girl seemed to be looking for something. She glanced left and right, furrowing her perfectly carved eyebrows as if trying to pick out something or someone. After long minutes of unfruitful searching, the girl sighed, a look of disappointment replaced her calm features.

All too soon, the peaceful silence was interrupted as an arrow stealthily sliced through the air; the speed of it causing a sharp whistle in the wind, too quiet for human ears but managing to successfully disturb many birds in the forest as a whole flock flew up into the air in pure fright. The temperature felt like it had dropped by a few degrees as the girl felt an uncomfortable chill slithering up her spine, immediately sensing danger lurking behind her.

Time seemed to slow down as the alarmed girl swirled around towards the sudden disturbance. Her emerald eyes widened as her sharp eyes picked out a well crafted metal object hurling itself towards her in straight determination, a beam of moonlight caressing the metal body of the deadly weapon as if nothing was going to alter its course.

A pair of golden amber eyes fluttered open to the sight of a new dawn. Panting, a boy sat up in his bed and wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead.

He looked over towards his bedside table and glanced at a framed sketch of that particular auburn haired girl that had haunted him in his dreams for the past year every now and again. But this dream was different. Usually, his dream ends before the arrow comes; the arrow was a first. A small frown crept onto his face.

~xOx~

Meanwhile over 1000km away…

_Riiiiing riiiiiing!_

"Hoeeeeeeeeeee!" An auburn haired girl flew up on her bed rubbing her tired eyes, pushing her short hair behind her ears and glanced hazily at the alarm clock she had just silenced. It read 08:00. It took her a few seconds before she registered the fact that she had let her alarm clock ring for over half an hour non-stop and she was going to be late for school. Again.

Swaying slightly, the Sakura immediately jumped out of bed and did her usual morning preparation routines faster than anyone can ever imagine. After years of waking up late almost every day for school, she had developed an amazing skill of managing to make her way down to breakfast in less than 2 minutes from waking up. After smashing her alarm clock, roughly pulling on her uniform, stuffing her bag, brushing her hair whilst furiously brushing her teeth, and finally the grand entrée, stomping her way down the stairs being called a monster by her oh-so-loving brother and greeted nicely by her ever-so-kind best friend, Tomoyo, who had let Sakura and Touya, Sakura's older brother, stay at her home slash mansion after Sakura's father had to go work in Hong Kong two years ago, leaving his children in Tomoeda, Japan.

"Morning mother." said the auburn haired girl, looking adoringly at the picture of her deceased mother, a warm smile carved into her face. "Morning Tomoyo!" a big flashy smile followed by first a frown and then a cheeky smirk after tentatively glancing at her brother, "You too Touya." The girl smiled and took a seat at the oversized breakfast table.

"Sakura, today is going to be my last day staying with you and Tomoyo this year." Touya had shards of worry stuck to his eyes, looking at his little sister and giving her a grave look. The overprotectiveness of Touya hasn't deceased a little bit over the past 17 years since his little sister was born.

After making herself some cereal, Sakura looked up at her brother, her head cutely tilting sideways, her brow furrowing in question, making Tomoyo squeal in delight, "Oh right, you're starting your last year in university today aren't you Touya?" Putting a finger on her chin, she thought it was a great chance to tease her brother now, when he wasn't in such a sarcastic mode, "Maybe now I can finally get to hang around some guys…"

Touya stopped what he was doing and froze on the spot. A bolt of electricity seemed to flash through his eyes and he looked… like he was about to explode…

Uh oh, big mistake.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO IF YOU DARE."

Sakura gets up.

"TALK TO ANY GUYS."

Touya walks closer.

"WITHOUT. MY. PER-MI-SSION."

She edges towards the door.

"THEN YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS. UN-DER-STOOD?" Sakura felt like a huge gust of wind had just blown her off her feet as her brother had practically yelled at the top of his lungs, directing the yell right at her face. Not exactly the most polite mannered gesture of all time. Knees shaking with a look of absolute terror permed on her face, she decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

"Umm…" she managed to utter out.

Unexpectedly, Touya grinned at his little sister and walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder making Sakura jerk as if she had just gotten electrocuted. "It's alright monster, I think you're old enough now to decide for yourself but you must call me every week and tell me how you are doing, kay? Or I will immediately contact father and be at the door in record time ready to murder you. No excuses."

"Sure, Touya." Touya had just managed to catch a slightly cheeky look flash across her playful emerald eyes and seconds later… It happened.

She stomped heartlessly with as much force as she could muster onto poor Touya's unguarded foot, causing his facial expression to twist in inhumane ways.

Tomoyo didn't let this chance slip as she quickly whipped out her beloved precious camcorder and took a picture of Touya's perfect example of his favourite nickname for Sakura: monster.

Even after years of experiencing such un-ladylike violence from his little sister, Touya still let out a deep, pain filled roar; licensed to guarantee permanent deafening service to anyone standing within a five mile radius; with the exception of his father, sister, himself and Tomoyo who were used to his everyday vocal exercises always set off by Sakura.

"Oh, sorry Touya."A satisfied smile settled itself on her features, as she stood calmly, tapping her foot on the luxurious, definitely expensive wooden floor with her arms crossed; although on the inside, she was definitely cracked up laughing her head off along with an amused Tomoyo.

Touya stood up straight and growled, _that little monster definitely wasn't anywhere near sorry._

Tomoyo watched at the side shaking her head while looking at the brother and sister saying their goodbyes with a small smile adorned on her face. Nothing has changed.

~xOx~

* * *

**Thx everyone for reading XD plz tell me if it sucks, but don't make the flames too mean D: or I will be sad...**

**froooooooooooom...**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


	2. A New Home

**Heyy everyone~! chapter 2 is up =( hopefully this time some of you will be nice and quickly pop in a review .**

**Also I just found out that authors could see their stories are be faved/alerted so... a HUUUUUGE~ THANK YOU to azhura03 and Suikahime =D you can't imagine how happy i felt ^^ TYVM~!**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing~! except this lil cookie =3**

**umm...a question o.o what are hits exactly? :( sorry for my stupid thick-headedness *bangs head on wall***

**Now you may read on~!**

**~xOx~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - A NEW HOME**

The amber eyes belonging to a boy of around 6"4 swept his hall-sized bedroom one last time before casting a farewell glance to his home of 17 years.

He set his eyes on his king sized bed with a carefully crafted gold frame, high quality duvet and pillows all etched with detailed embroidery that could probably feed over 1000 people for over a year. His luxurious beige curtains; put together by the best of all professional curtain-makers they could find. The lonely looking painting of a bald dog, many repetitive lamp designs supposedly created by the world's most famous lamp designer; if those even exist.

His face filled with disgust when he casted a death glare onto the fake greeneries; a bystander would probably think he had mental health issues glaring at a fake plant. He has despised them greatly ever since he ran into one when he was being chased by his annoying sisters trying to put the latest, most hideous make-up on him. He had gotten up and backed off onto yet another plastic green potted plant; the sharp edges gave him many desired cuts on his face.

It used to be that he didn't mind the fake plants because they _are_ his favourite colour but during the spiteful incident, the low quality of the so called 'leaves' rubbed off on his face and he ended up looking slightly green for weeks. Laughed at by many of his school mates, he decided to grant the fake plants his eternal hatred, accompanied by his infamous glare.

If you ask why there are fake plants in a first class bedroom, it's because his mother is allergic to some plants. That little misfortune caused her son to go through lovely times in his childhood that he would rather forget… despite to his annoyance, his mother and sisters would happily refresh his memories every now and again.

After the little reminiscence he moved his steady gaze onto a picture of him with his late father. His eyes filled with remorse as he quickly squeezed them shut and looked elsewhere, anywhere.

As expected, his former show of emotion was masked by determination; weakness was not needed in his family, no, he must quickly leave this place even if it had held many joyful and embarrassing memories.

This was his chance to fulfil his father's last request and he was going to prove it to his family that he could complete this task with his head held high.

Everyone had high expectations for him to find the object they needed for compatibility with their legendary Li sword. Only the best sword wielder of the Li family heirs are subjected to the honourable sword and… it's a bit pathetic since he was the only male heir to the Lis'. If the day came when his older sisters dared to touch the sword, then that'll be the day Syaoran decides to get a complete feminine make-over.

"Master Syaoran, the car is ready." The kind butler, Wei bowed and escorted Syaoran out of his old home. Syaoran descended the stairs and stealthily looked around the entrance, as if avoiding something. His hopes lifted as he spotted nothing suspicious and was about to take his first step over towards the car when…

"Syaaaooorrraaaannn!" screeched his horde of four sisters speeding towards him leaving a heavy cloud of dust behind. The distance between them was closing up...

_5 metres left..._

Syaoran desperately tried to scramble towards the car. _Oh thy great car, come to thee! _(Sorry for the inaccurate attempted old-English.)

_3 and 1/2 metres left..._

His sisters were almost within an arm's reach...

Syaoran stumbled over his overly-expensive and incredibly uncomfortable designer leather shoes polished to the extent that it could be used competently as a mirror.

_Uh oh..._

And as Syaoran reached the front of his 'supposed to be' saviour-car with an amused Wei holding door (his only route of escape) wide open in such a way that was almost taunting him and his misfortune. His sisters (unlike him) had reached their desired destinatinon and all four of them piled without a care on top of him in his extravagant suite which probably cost a fortune.

Syaoran groaned at the bottom of the pile, completely deprived of all sunlight from where he was; despite that it was a sunny day of 35 degrees Celsius outside. Just a couple more steps and he could've avoided his 'sisters' but the impression he got was more like a whole horde of hyper, perverted elephants. Not that they were fat or anything; any of them could go into professional modelling if they wanted.

_I could be stuck here for a while…_

Syaoran sighed and hoped he wouldn't miss the plane after his sisters' display of highly impressive emotional waterworks.

Which he had to admit, were absolutely _amazing._

~xOx~

"-kura…sakura….Sakura! pssst! Wakie wakie!" Tomoyo whispered urgently. Sakura was sleeping in maths like she does every now and then. Maths was certainly not her favourite or best subject and she had somehow always managed to drift away in the middle of a maths class... to no one's surprise. It was considered excellent for Sakura to manage to achieve a B+ in maths.

Sakura's head flopped down onto her arm-cushion again. She looked so peaceful that for about a billionth of a second, Tomoyo wanted to leave her be, but if she sleeps in maths again she was going to get _another _detention in addition to being late every-day.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo poked her arm sharply with a mechanical pencil. Sakura jerked up in surprise only to see a wonderful sight; a very familiar and wonderful sight indeed, for the teacher was delightedly approaching her, thinking it was an excellent opportunity to disgrace Sakura in front of the whole class which he often did but Sakura had always managed to somehow diss him back. This time though, he will be getting a front seat showing of one of Sakura's world class stunts.

Sakura took a peek at her incoming guest. What had happened to his face? It looks like someone had scrunched it up and thrown it into a dustbin. Sakura's brain registered two words for that look: pure evil.

_I don't like that look,_ was all she processed through her head.

Sakura immediately perked up from her trance and pretended to be listening in great detail to his teachings of fascinating trigonometry, but after a whole year of putting up with Sakura sleeping in his class and falling _slightly _behind everyone else, the teacher didn't buy it. He walked up to her table with the sternest expression he could put up.

"Miss Kinomoto" he barked. "It seems like you are indeed very interested in what we are currently learning here. Now, I would like you to give the class a summary in your own words of what we have just learnt. I am sur-"

"Mr Terada." Sakura stood up, not wanting to hear another carefully rehearsed lecture of the teacher. "I have umm… a sore eyebrow right now so I er… I'll be off to the infirmary."

And with that she bowed and ran out of the classroom, doing a well executed flip out of a window in the corridor -right in front of Mr Terada's eyes- before the teacher could stop her from escaping from the detention he was about to gladly give her.

_Damnit! I almost succeeded this time! _Mr Terada shook his head sadly.

_Maybe it was a good thing father sent me to do martial arts…?_

Sakura grinned as she landed in a crouch, _I'll go chill out at the school garden and wait for Tomoyo to finish class._

~xOx~

"Master Syaoran, we have arrived in Japan."

All Syaoran did was nod. He was all tired but restless from the plane journey, and he was itching to run around like a kid to see what Japan was like; but his pride and honour restrained him from pulling off such an act that would probably disgrace him and his family in front of the Japanese and... his driver.

Syaoran stepped out to the cherry tree filled street of his new home in Tomoeda, Japan. His eyes softened at such a beautiful sight before him as he took his first step out into a whole new country.

~xOx~

"-kura…sakura….Sakura! pssst! Wakie wakie!" Tomoyo whispered urgently. Sakura groaned a little, but still soundly asleep.

_Why do I feel like Tomoyo had said those exact same words before…? Oh no, it was in maths, Mr Terada's coming after me again!_

Sakura suddenly jumped up causing Tomoyo to freak and scream. Looking around, Sakura realised she was in the school garden sleeping under the cherry tree.

A bird, which was contendedly resting on the branch above Sakura, completely went berserk at Tomoyo's sudden scream, but did manage to calm down after a whole symphony of _caws _and maniac flapping of its wings. Totally _not _elegant.

"Hah, sorry about that Tomoyo." Sakura shyly scratched her head with an embarrassed smile etched on her face. After she recovered, Tomoyo giggled.

"Class ended and I thought that you might want to have some lunch?" Tomoyo accented the word 'lunch' knowing Sakura would go hyper at the mentioning of food. To no one's surprise Sakura squealed, completely losing her previous 'embarrassed' state.

Taken by surprise, the bird which had finally settled down decided that it did not like this tree. Somehow managing to achieve a menacing enough growl, it haughtily flew to the neighbouring tree towards the group of boys that started to abuse the poor bird by chucking stale bread at it.

Tugging at her best friend's arm, Sakura ran at her full speed towards the cafeteria, practically dragging an exhausted Tomoyo behind her. They snatched some food and headed outside.

"Sakura, Tomoyo!" a girl with bright ruby eyes and pure black hair waved at the girls whilst enthusiastically patting a space beside her on a picnic cloth. The girls grinned and joined Meiling at their lunch spot. Along with Meiling were Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Ryu and Eriol; all the usual.

Sakura plopped down contentedly pulling Tomoyo down with a thud beside her.

"So Sakura you pulled off another stunt in front of Mr Terada again huh?" Ryu winked, earning himself a (in Sakura's opinion) well-deserved punch from Sakura.

"Either that or I get to spend quality time with him after school learning about more… maths?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you another good hearty lecture." Ryu chided in. Eriol gave him a warning look saying: _best not irritate Sakura before she had eaten her lunch._

Ryu gulped and seeing that thankfully, Sakura was too indulged in her lunch to notice anything, tried desperately to start off another conversation completely off topic.

"So…" looking around, no one was listening anymore. The girls had started their own conversation about the latest designer feet-killing stiletto and Yamazaki was telling Eriol another of his fake mind-blowing tales of the past, Eriol adding a couple his own lies in.

Ryu shook his head. G_uess I'll be on my own for a while, __those two can go at it for ages._

Feeling completely ignored, Ryu looked around aimlessly until he saw a posh-looking black car gliding smoothly into the school compounds.

_I wonder what model that car is, never seen anything quite like it before._

All Ryu could do was stare… and stare more as the car approached the front door of the school. An old but friendly looking butler got out and professionally escorted a boy around Ryu's age with tousled chocolate-coloured hair into the school building.

Ryu snorted and decided that the boy was rich and was none of his business so he took a bite of his lunch and pretended that nothing happened. The others were still indulged in deep conversations. _Probably just another rich snob._

"-and did you know that hammerhead sharks were used for knocking down used buildings and tents back in the olden days when spies were on the move-…"

_Yeah. _Ryu grumbled. Oh man_, another rich, arrogant stuck-up in our school._

* * *

**So how was it? Too childish? My writing sucks? Suckishly constructed? plz leave a wee comment :3**

**To all you guys~**

**from...**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


	3. Recognition

**Hi ppl :3 here's ch. 3 up!**

**a big thank you to all the reviewers: **

**Azmine - thanks for the review and the advice! i'll try my best . lol ty i know what hits r now~**

**meatbunluver - thanks for the support! =)**

**Moonlight919 - LOL thx! XD totally luved ur review~**

**LilithShiro - thank uuuuuu~!**

**So TY to all u lovely reviewers - u all gave me AWESOME reviews :3, and to those who added me to faves/alert, and those who bothered reading my writing *blushes***

**well hopefuly this chapter will go well... i'm not too certain if this will work out as how i wanted it to *nervous***

**Disclaimer - why do i still bother... everyone knows already =.= me no own~**

**ok i will shut up now and let u read~ **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 - RECOGNITION o_o; did i spell it right?  
**

"I believe that you are Mr Li." drawled the bored principle. Syaoran glared at the old wrinkly git, _Note to self: The old git talks like an old __**evil**__ grandma._

"I believe I am." Syaoran drawled back in the same manner the principle did, an attempt to annoy the spiteful old git.

From now on, Syaoran has decided that The Principle, is now officially referred to as The Git; well, in Syaoran's lone world at least.

"Watch your attitude, young man," sneered the old git while pushing his glasses up his repulsive crooked nose. "Or clearly one day you'll find yourself sitting in my office for one hour after school in the detention section."

Syaoran inwardly growled and did his finger dance indicating that he wanted to strangle someone, badly.

His mother had formally reminded him before he departed for Tomoeda that he must give respect to those he meet in Japan. How on earth was he supposed to give respect to such an unworthy self centred cold cockroach calling himself the principle? He must be a fake…

Let's see, this old git must've given the real principle a piping hot serving of pot noodles with an overdose of chloroform (from what Syaoran has researched about the principle, his favourite food was pot noodles, beef and tomato flavour =3.), stuffed him in a rough cloth bag –the kind used in sack races during sports day– and locked him in that very suspicious looking cupboard behind the old git. _Indeed it was very suspicious…_

Syaoran glared, this git in front of him right now did not give him the impression of what the principle of the best academy in Japan was like from his researches.

For what reason people would want to fake a principle, Syaoran did not know, it was useless to him either way but, nevertheless…!

_Ugh. _

Syaoran mentally smacked himself, why was he getting so worked up over a minority such as this so-called-principle?

_Now now Syaoran, let's get on with the more important business. No more time wasting!_

_No more thinking about useless stuff…nope, no more… no way am I going to waste more time on this… UGH NOW SYAORAN JUST GET. ON. WITH. IT. YOU. WIMP! Wait what! I didn't just call myself a wimp, imagine if my sisters heard that. _

Syaoran gulped.

He had to go grab the books and timetable he needed for the day from the old git's table. Syaoran inwardly twitched at the close proximity he had to go to the old git in order to snatch the pile of books.

Syaoran was inwardly grossed out.

After snatching up the pile of books from the old git's table, he walked with pride, his chin up high towards the exit.

When he saw that he had almost reached his saviour, the door, he kept on walking as he remembered his manners, giving the principle one last fierce glare and muttered a barely audible and definitely ungrateful thanks.

Syaoran sighed.

_Good, I won't have to see that git's face anymore…_

BANG! Syaoran's nose met lovingly against the old git's father's grandfather's dead wife's uncle's dog's spotted polka-dot bow's…_ok off topic_ _Syaoran, stay calm. Yes, must stay calm, even though you just made a complete fool of yourself…_ door's hard, hard surface.

Syaoran's face scrunched up in disgust and his face blushed pink with embarrassment. The moment quickly passed as Syaoran recollected all his pride and dignity and continued his way proceeding to open the door and professionally head out like a gentleman…after what Syaoran would _like_ to refer to as the 'Most Unfortunate Accidental Incident Involving My Nose'.

The principle's sesame sized dotty eyes widened by a fraction of a nanometre; the movement skilfully captured by Syaoran's specially trained eyes, started cackling and snorting as Syaoran was about to close the door.

_Well that meeting went down the drain. That old git's mad, and had a delayed reaction of exactly 2.4896 minutes since my 'Most Unfortunate Accidental Incident Involving My Nose'._

As if confirming what Syaoran had just thought, just after he had more than gladly closed the old wooden door firmly shut behind him, he heard a deafening and revolting symphony of: "HEEHEEHAHA…snort snort…HEEHEE…snort…HAHA…snort…HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHEEEHAAA…snort snort snort!"

_Great, you learn something new every day: the 'principle's' a mad (and bald) old git._

**(A/N: Sorry I have absolutely nothing against baldness! I swear!)**

~xOx~

"Ahh I feel much better now," Sakura sat back with her hands stretched out behind her supporting the rest of her body in a relaxed position. "It's amazing what food can do to people."

Ryu grunted, "Pheesh, It's just you. At the rate you're going at, I am so surprised that you're still so slim."

Sakura immediately leaned forward with a deadly aura surrounding her, definitely feeling insulted.

Eriol poked Ryu and whispered urgently, "Dude, never insult a girl's dietary or her weight, or you're gonna get a serious-"

"Ryu." Sakura had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she towered above Ryu folding her arms while he was still sitting down. Ryu gulped, _Not good…When did she approach me anyway?_

"Umm… y-yes Sakura? Hehehe… You sure uhh, look… pretty today? Yeah that's it." Ryu stammered. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I umm… I said you look pretty today." Ryu looked up, his eyes wide with horror wondering what Sakura was going to do to him this time.

~xOx~

Last term after being insulted by him one way or another she had managed to threaten him to let her take blackmail photos of him in a fluffy pink dress.

Last time Ryu playfully insulted Sakura's inability at catching the cheerleading baton, Sakura replace his sports drink at football club with strong shots so when he finished and was famished –Sakura completely unaware of how much damage that could do-, Ryu immediately swallowed half the bottle before he realised it tasted strangely dodgy.

His head spun uncontrollably and before he knew it…

Ryu ran around the whole pitch laughing like a maniac whilst drunk, shouting for the world to hear that he owned a collection of Barbie dolls when he was ten.

When the coach tried to approach him, attempting to drag him into the changing rooms, Ryu staggered towards the unknowing coach and pulled him into a hug before kissing the coach, hiccupping, and then he immediately collapsed onto the ground.

The coach however, completely freaked and the next day he gave the confused principle a resignation letter muttering something about students in this school turning gay on him.

**(A/N: NOT insulting gay people, but it was needed for what Ryu did to the coach . pls understand.)**

All this time, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling were watching the whole stunt on the bleachers; completely shocked at Ryu's actions even if he was drunk. Tomoyo just contentedly patted her beloved video camera, evil laughs escaping continuously from her mouth.

Ryu was so confused afterwards, waking up and finding that he couldn't move because he was chained securely to a bed in the infirmary. Eriol and Meiling had done the chaining, not wanting Ryu to do anything even more drastic; even Sakura agreed that he had his punishment for… _what was it again?_

They then hesitantly told Ryu of what had happened while he was drunk. The revelation just made Ryu flop back down onto the bed, lifeless.

The nurse had then chucked them out of the infirmary saying that they were 'bad bad kids' for making the already 'poor little boy' faint again.

The four of them merely raised an eyebrow towards the nurse in synchronisation and stumbled out of the school grounds whilst laughing their heads off.

~xOx~

This time though, Ryu knew better and scrambled up the nearest tree. Sitting on a branch, he relaxed and tried to get his breath back while sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling who knew better, knew that Ryu was in for it this time, again.

Finally realising that it was probably his worst mistake as he remembered Sakura was one of he school's best tree-climbers. She agilely skimped up the tree and was next to him, sitting on his branch in no time, ready to poke him to death so he can fall back down the tree.

Ryu however, didn't need the poking as his constant shivering of fear caused his butt to give away and he fell back down the tree before Sakura's itching finger was halfway to poking Ryu's arm.

Ryu had somehow landed on his face; he probably tried to change to a standing position during the freefall and due to his miscalculation, he swung his feet back too late and landed flat on his face, blinking, completely shocked as he found himself kissing the ground shared with his fellow slugs and worms.

"…"

_Eeeeeeew!_

A fit of uncontrollable giggling was heard from above.

Sakura's laugh was highly contagious, and even though Ryu had just survived falling from a 5 metre freefall with no harm done to him, he still laughed along with the others although his face did look rather demented; halfway between amused and pained, giving it an amazingly freaky effect.

Tomoyo definitely wouldn't let such a great chance slip and had instantly whipped out one of her _many _cameras out of one of her _many_ camera pockets –many was probably an understatement– and delightedly took a picture of Ryu's glamorous face, announcing to everyone that it was to be called 'Ryu as a Zombie two.'

"Tomoyo if that's 'Ryu as a Zombie two' then what's one?" Sakura curiously asked, while tilting her head to the side in question.

"Awww that was so CUUUUUUUUUUTE Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly snapped a picture as Sakura sweat-dropped. "Anyway, one was the look on Ryu's face after he got dumped by his first girlfriend."

Tomoyo winked mischievously at Ryu, causing him to fume.

"Ugh one day I will get you back, Sakura Kinomoto. MWAHAHAHA!" Ryu smirked.

Sakura, still up the tree, jumped down and interrogated him, "Sorry I was too far up to hear, so what did you say?"

She unintentionally smiled innocently at Ryu, causing him to blush, slap his forehead

and wave her away.

Tomoyo grinned.

_Those two are so childish._

~xOx~

By this time Syaoran had memorised the whole map of the school, big enough to comfortably hold up to five thousand students.

The bell rang, marking the end of the lunch period. All students hurriedly scrambled their way to class, the odd one or two students falling and getting trampled during the mad race to the classes.

Many girls stared at Syaoran as he walked past, his authorative aura demanding space as other students made way for him. He got stares from both girls and boys; though it's mostly girls, all of them immediately whispering to their friends about this new handsome boy.

Syaoran was as thick-headed as usual and ignored all the whispering thinking that they were talking badly of him because he was rich, and a Li.

_But wait, they don't know that yet. _Syaoran reminded himself.

Syaoran pushed that thought aside as he reached his destined place, class 2-B of the senior section. He waited until he was called and was told to introduce himself.

"Class, today we are getting a new student. Please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher seemed kind enough to Syaoran.

_If I remember correctly it was Miss Kaho Mizuki, age 23 who had just come to teach at this school this year. And why are the students staring at me again? Don't they know it's impolite to stare…?_

Syaoran inwardly groaned, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He cleared his throat as he started his introduction, "I am Syaoran Li, a transfer student from Hong Kong."

Syaoran nodded at the teacher and she smiled kindly back, gesturing for him to sit at the empty space behind a girl near the back.

Syaoran turned his gaze towards the girl.

_So my seat is at the back behind that girl._

The girl suddenly looked up at him with curious eyes.

_Wait a second…that girl seems familiar…NO WAY!_

Having seen her numerous times in his dreams, Syaoran was bound to recognise her anywhere.

Her distinct emerald eyes that would capture and fascinate anyone who looked deeply enough into them. Her long and smooth auburn hair that was slightly lighter in colour than his. Her perfectly carved out face with a slight permanent healthy blush and her innocent look. Those features were the ones he remembered the most.

His eyes widened as he unintentionally turned his surprise into a fierce death glare, sending shivers down the poor girl's back.

_I really need to get rid of this old habit of mine, now she's scared of me. Great…just great._

Syaoran's thoughts flashed back to his dreams. That girl in his dreams, the thing he was sent to look for.

_Well I'm not exactly looking for her since I didn't know she really exists, but she might be related to what I need… and I need her name._

~xOx~

Sakura was doodling on her notebook again during homeroom time. She usually does that or stares out of the window, either way she doesn't pay any attention and she wasn't paying attention now until she heard people in class whispering about this 'hot' new kid in class.

Slightly curious, Sakura found herself snapping her head up and taking a quick peek towards the front of the class.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as they met with furious amber ones staring right back at her, but that's not what surprised her the most.

_That boy looks really familiar but I can't remember where I've seen him before…_

Sakura tried desperately to think back to where she had seen such a boy; getting no recollection of him whatsoever.

Tomoyo cast a worried look at Sakura when she caught her best friend shivering. She had seen the way the new Li boy glared at her, and she wasn't exactly pleased about how things are going.

But her gut feeling told her that this new transfer student isn't going to be bad and won't intentionally hurt her best friend.

_I guess we'll wait and see._

* * *

**Umm...so how was it? D= pls leave a review for meh it'll make me vevvy vevvy happy =)**

**Yeah i used to not bother writing reviews out but after i started writing this story i realied how much reviews mean to authors D: they really boost ur confidence~! neeee~!**

**to u all~**

**from**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


	4. Reveal

****

Well, i won't say too much this time but thx for the reviews, adding to alert/fave and reading :D

hopefully this chap will have a lil more interesting stuff in it .

**Also - This chap is dedicated to all those lovely people who has reviewed so far :3 well technically every chapter was, but just so that you all know~**

**a lil hint of SS near the end of the chap i guess? and some of the real plot suggested-ish :3 hence, the name of the chap...ish  
**

****

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 - REVEAL (WOO! center aligning works naoo~)**

Syaoran approached the girl in his dreams, never setting his eyes off her for half a second. He only realised that he was staring at her when he heard whispering behind him about people feeling sorry for the girl; that she was getting glared at by the new boy.

Syaoran immediately realised that she felt intimidated and blushed slightly at his idiocy, removing his intense gaze elsewhere.

Sakura sighed in relief that she was not in his line of fire anymore, whilst Syaoran's sudden undiscovered interests towards a dog food poster betrayed all his pride and honour.

_Wow that thing looks amazing! I have never eaten something like that before… but it sure looks truly delicious._

Syaoran finally decided to read the title of the poster, 'The different types of dog food.' Realising that he was making a complete fool out of himself, he snapped from his deep concentration towards the poster.

He turned around and realised the whole class was staring at him as if he was an idiot; including the auburn haired girl. In fact, she looked at him completely shocked as if he had just confessed his undying love for a hippopotamus.

Syaoran reflexively glared back sending chills up everyone's spines. Everyone directed their attention back to the teacher, who; as Syaoran noticed, was smiling at him in understanding.

He definitely didn't want to know why the teacher would understand his situation; anyway, who in their right minds would crave for dog food?

~xOx~

"That was… scary." whispered Sakura as she laid her head on the grass after cheerleading practice waiting for Tomoyo to finish her singing lesson. Feeling tired, she laid down on the grass and lazily up towards the cloudless sky.

"What was?" came a familiar melodious voice, taking the relaxed Sakura by surprise.

A smile immediately dawned on Sakura's face as she heard that voice. She looked up and greeted the person with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Wow, how did you hear me say that?"

Tomoyo grinned, "You seem so happy to seem me as always, and I have my ways, you should know that by now."

Sakura merely shook her head, laid back down on the fresh grass and continued, "You know that new transfer student from Hong Kong? The Li person."

Tomoyo looked at her friend with an understanding look; the look she always had on whenever Sakura was feeling toubled or distressed, "I know, he was glaring at you for some reason, everyone else in the class was ignored after he saw you and started glaring at you non-stop. And did you see the way he looked at that dog food poster?" Tomoyo let out a series of giggles, causing Sakura to smile her overly-used-but-still-cute (as Tomoyo called it) genuine smile in return.

"I heard some girls gossiping about him after class," Sakura let out a shudder as she thought about what she was going to say next. "They were talking about asking him out for the party. I mean, why him? He was being so unpleasant."

After a while and receiving no reply from Tomoyo, Sakura looked up towards her friend and saw that she seemed to be indulged in deep thinking-mode.

Sakura laid her head back down and closed her eyes, letting Tomoyo have peace to think to her heart's content while taking a chance to cool off after her heavy practice session of some new dance routines and multiple complex flips.

Without warning, Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped up in shock from her previous relaxed state, turning her head mechanically towards Tomoyo.

"Umm… T-To-Tomoyo?" Sakura stuttered.

Tomoyo snapped from her thinking-session and turned her full attention towards her best friend. It's never good news when Sakura stutters, "What is it Sakura? You look troubled."

"Don't tell me you're going to host a welcome party for Li too!" Sakura seemed to be panicking as she didn't want to have someone sending death-glares at her all night since she knew that Tomoyo was definitely not letting Sakura skip out on any of her parties, including forcing Sakura to wear her latest design of an extravagant dress specially designed for Sakura which millions of women around the world would kill for.

"Of course I am. Everyone coming into our year is definitely getting a welcoming party." Tomoyo replied matter-of-factly.

A huge frown crept onto Sakura's face, definitely not seeming to be head over heels over this revelation.

_At least I get to eat some of Tomoyo's legendary party cakes; those are just simply heaven…_

Tomoyo was watching Sakura's face slowly turn from sheer disappointment to having diamonds shining in her eyes with a hungry look. The sudden mood change was strange, but Tomoyo was glad that Sakura wasn't bothered anymore for the time being.

~xOx~

Eriol and Meiling approached the new transfer student after school when everyone has left the classroom.

Meiling didn't hesitate, immediately creeping up to the brown haired boy before jumping on him strangling him in an air-tight hug.

Eriol simply chuckled, watching Meiling having fun whilst torturing the glaring boy who was being tackled to the floor.

"Syyaaaaoran! How come you didn't tell us you were transferring to our school? You meanie!" Meiling wailed straight at Syaoran's face, not caring that he's hating her more than ever at the moment.

Syaoran grumbled, "What's the point in telling you when I know that you're going to pounce onto me and nearly kill me with a hug anyway? You'll find out sooner or later that I transferred, just unlucky that I ended up in both you and Eriol's class I guess."

Eriol was watching the whole scene in amusement, standing beside the two heaps still on the floor; one glaring daggers and the other snickering on the inside while trying to put up an innocent smile on the outside.

"So are you going to be staying at our house then, my cute little cousin?" Eriol teased.

"Ugh stop calling me that, I'm only three months younger than you." Syaoran retorted back.

"Oooh finally cousin Syaoran is going to stay at our house? I thought you'd rather jump off a cliff than stay with us?" Meiling pouted, knowing that Syaoran might actually do that if he was given the choice.

Syaoran didn't answer that one, if he said that he would rather jump off a cliff he might just be killed by his sisters for upsetting their little cousin Meiling when Meiling makes a complaining phone call.

Eriol decided to break the awkward silence by asking the question that the whole point of this violent confrontation was about, "So why did you leave Hong Kong anyway? I thought you only travelled to places that you considered worthy unless you have important business there?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol for a second before deciding to tell him and Meiling why, "Yeah you're right. I came here to look for Dawn, the other half of my Dusk. My mother finally sensed some traces of it and said there might be clues to where it actually is in Tomoeda."

The cousins' facial expressions turned grave. The Dusk was their family jewel, long with the Li sword.

It contained powers and is only useful for those who has the potential to use it, one was discovered to be Syaoran who managed to successfully seal the Li sword into Dusk, and also extract it out again.

The Li sword could be wielded by anyone, but if it was fused with the powers of one of the two jewels; Dusk or Dawn, then unimaginable powers could be born.

The Lis have kept this a secret to the outside world to avoid possible people who might steal it to threaten the Lis.

**(A/N: You know how in CCS Syaoran's sword has a black orb thing hanging off the hilt of the sword? Imagine that, that's how Dusk is supposed to look. It attaches to the end of the sword like in the anime/manga, and the sword can also be sealed within the orb like in the anime/manga. Dawn should be a clear white orb.)**

"Syaoran, do you have any idea at all of how you're going to find Dawn?" Meiling asked, expecting her cousin to have already come up with some sort of highly detailed and complicated plan in how he is going to find the Dawn.

"Not really, mother just told me that I should be able to find it if I get close enough. The Dawn and Dusk are a pair so I should be able to feel some sort of aura emitting from Dawn if I get close enough with my Dusk. The only other clue I have is from the family history book."

Meiling and Eriol took seats and made themselves as comfortable as they could in the classroom which only had wooden and plastic furniture; they knew Syaoran was going to begin telling them a story.

"Around seven centuries ago, a daughter of the Li household fell in love with a young man of a lower status. No one would've cared if she married him because daughters in those days weren't considered as important, so she was able to see the young man as often as she liked and the family was awfully pleasant about it.

But when she reached the age of seventeen, she was found to be able to wield the Dusk and Dawn; That also meant everyone in the family had high expectations for her. Her parents forbade her to see the young man ever again, and she closed up from everyone around her to mourn for her sad fate."

Meiling and Eriol grew more and more depressed as the story progressed.

Syaoran took a quick gulp from his water bottle and continued his story, "A year passed and she grew ill from staying indoors so much. Her family was worried about her and sent many of China's best doctors to see if they could make her healthy again. All the doctors, not surprisingly, failed." at this, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

_This story is way too cheesy…_

"So the family did the only thing they could." _Guess what's going to happen… _"They sent out a search party for the young man and brought him to see their daughter.

While he was with her, she told him the reason she was forbidden to see him, and showed him the family's most prized possessions; the Dusk and Dawn.

She found out that the two orbs reacted to the young man and knew that he was the other wielder. She gave him the one of the orbs and kept one to herself.

Once the family knew that she had given Dawn to the young man, they immediately threw an anger fit at the daughter. They didn't listen to why she gave him Dawn, but instead they locked her up in her room until the day she perished."

Syaoran finished his story and looked expectantly at Meiling and Eriol who looked at him with the expressions of zombies.

Meiling was the first to recover and speak up, "But how does that help you look for Dawn?"

"Well, apparently the girl kept a diary." Syaoran inwardly sneered.

_So typical of girls to keep diaries, but I guess they can actually be useful at times._

"And in her diary she wrote that she told the young man to pass the Dawn down his family, because she knew that his bloodline would have other descendants who would be able to use the Dawn, just like how the Lis can use them."

_I can't tell them the rest of the story, it's just too embarrassing. But do I really have t-_

Eriol decided to interrupt his train of thoughts, "Hey dude, I guess it's time for us to get home, it's getting rather late. Did Wei come with you?"

~xOx~

"Tomoyo why?" Sakura wailed as Tomoyo made her try on the twenty first dress in half an hour. "Can't I just put on that pink one you made me try on earlier?"

"No no Sakura, that one didn't look right, there was something missing…Aha!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she spotted the perfect dress for Sakura tonight. Tonight was the night of the party for the new boy who was glaring at Sakura. "Sakura I promise, this the last one you're trying on, you are so wearing this tonight!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Al-alright…" she backed away into Tomoyo's overly-large changing room.

Tomoyo had a huge lounge to herself with a projector which could project her films onto a screen covering a whole side of her wall.

She had a bathroom with a swimming pool-sized bath that had lights and could spray water.

In addition to that, a gigantic king-sized bed, a walk in closet with two floors and mirrors placed every two metres.

Her personal film studio where she could edit her and last of all her luxurious changing room, all specially designed by a world class famous designer so that her whole 'bedroom' had a nice home-like but still high classed theme.

Sakura hesitantly walked out of the changing room, "Umm… is this alright Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo squealed in delight, "That dress is perfect! Alright Sakura, you'll be wearing that tonight."

Sakura was wearing a simple sleeveless light-pink dress with a black belt across her waist. It was strapless and the dress was layered twice below the waist, with a layer of cream coloured fabric below slightly longer than the pink and ending three quarters of its way down her thigh.

The top of the dress was tightly hugging her body down to her waist where it dropped down straight with the layers.

She had on matching black and pink 'boots' which looked more like high heels with straps starting from the base of the shoe then entangling its way up her leg and finishing neatly just below her knee.

For accessories, she wore pink cherry blossom earrings and a silver necklace with tear-styled onyx pendants hanging from her collarbone downwards with the jewels starting from small to the biggest at the bottom, making a curve. On her wrists were simple pink and black bangles with gold and silver edges.

To top it all off, Tomoyo curled Sakura's hair slightly to make it wavy and made her put on a delicate silver cherry blossom hairclip. She didn't need much make-up, Tomoyo just lightly put on some black eyeliner and mascara used to bring out her eyes, and some light pink lipstick.

Tomoyo pushed Sakura in front of the nearest mirror and told her to examine herself.

She must say, she was very pleased with it and hugged Tomoyo while smiling and saying 'thank you' and 'Tomoyo you're amazing' every now and again.

Tomoyo had on a royal blue dress with a single thick strap, going straight down her body and ending at her knees. She put on a sparkly blue stiletto with a simple single-pendant dark sapphire necklace. Tomoyo also put a royal blue bow in her hair with her black waist length hair down, overall giving her a pristine but also cute look.

"Ok, guess we are all prepared for tonight." Tomoyo paused and looked at Sakura for the millionth time that night, sparkles appearing in her eyes. Sakura took this as a bad sign and gulped, knowing what was coming next. "Sakura, did I mention that you look ABSOLUTELY CUUUUUTE tonight?"

Sakura smiled tentatively and slowly backed away towards the exit.

~xOx~

"Syaoran I can't believe that you actually agreed to come." Eriol commented as Syaoran drove them to Tomoyo's house.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Mother told me to mind my manners."

Eriol and Meiling laughed. Out of all people on earth, Syaoran feared and respected his mum the most, and was simply afraid of his horde of elephant-sisters pouncing on him.

Meiling smirked, "But you must admit that the clothes I forced you to wear tonight make you look a hundred times more handsome than you really look."

All Syaoran did was grunt unenthusiastically.

_Ok, Meiling will never know this but I do admit that her taste in fashion is decent._

Syaoran was wearing a black tux since he was informed that it was more of a formal party. He had a forest green shirt on underneath, with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

Eriol had on the same but with a midnight blue shirt on, and Meiling was wearing a bright red dress with matching shoes and accessories to go with her ruby eyes.

As Syaoran drew up in Tomoyo's residence, he was impressed by the size of her house since it was almost as big as his one in Hong Kong. Most of the year was already there as the three entered.

Sakura and Tomoyo were at the entrance greeting the last of their guests when Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling came. Sakura shivered nervously when she saw that Syaoran was here, but quickly retained her posture and went back to hosting the party with Tomoyo.

Syaoran noticed her shiver and was careful not to accidentally glare at her this time, so he attempted to smile at her, though it was a bit awkward. Sakura however, was relieve and smiled happily back, much to Syaoran's surprise.

They all exchanged greetings and the trio decided to wait for Ryu with Sakura and Tomoyo.

Ryu was held up because his car broke down halfway to Tomoyo's house and his motorbike wouldn't work, so after receiving a half an hour long lecture from his mother, he had to go take a taxi.

~xOx~

_She sure looks pretty tonight. _

Syaoran blushed while mentally smacking himself on the head.

_I only think that because she appears in my dream._

After ten minutes Ryu arrived. Syaoran saw him approach the group smiling in his tux worn informally which gave good effects. He saw Ryu playfully trying to mess up Sakura's hair but she slapped his hand away just in time, smirking.

_They look close._

**(A/N: Forgot to mention this, in this fic everyone calls each other by their first names unlike in Japan where everything's formal, just to make it easier for those that are unsure of the second names of the characters k?)**

He felt someone looking at him and turned around as he saw Tomoyo giving him a knowing look. Scratching his head, Syaoran felt confused at the look Tomoyo was giving him but shrugged it off as the group continued on into the main hall where the rest of the year was.

Feeling an urge to check out the bar for a drink, Syaoran approached the bar section and asked for a cocktail.

After he sat down and made himself comfortable, he felt someone sitting down in the seat next to him. Turning around, he realised it was _her_, Sakura.

"Hi Syaoran." Sakura shyly greeted, with one of her warm smiles.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted back. He was at a loss of what to say.

Suddenly, Syaoran decided that he needed to apologise.

"Uhh, sorry for glaring at you yesterday." Syaoran blurted out. Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it since you smiled so apologetically today."

A moment of silence.

"Umm… so why were you well, glaring at me?" Sakura hesitantly said. "Well, I don't mean it in a bad way but I'm curious."

"I-" Syaoran was cut off by Ryu who decided to butt in at the perfect moment for Syaoran since he was unsure of how to answer that one. What could he say? That he's been dreaming of her? That would make him sound like a perverted stalker…

"Hey Saku, Syaoran," Ryu nodded at Syaoran and took a seat beside Sakura. "Hey Saku, you look cute today." Ryu winked at Sakura and earned himself a punch in the face.

"So you're saying I look ugly on other days?"

Ryu howled in pain and went whining to Syaoran for help, "Syaoran! Saku is bullying me!"

Syaoran chuckled at the two and decided to save Ryu's male pride a little, "Hey he doesn't mean that, just saying that you look better than you usually do."

Syaoran froze and realised that what he said didn't help at all, but backfired on him.

Sakura raised a brow and looked him for a second, "Isn't that exactly what Ryu said?"

"Not really…" Syaoran tried.

"The meaning is similar."

"Can't you just take it as a compliment?" Ryu cried.

"No, since you never compliment anyone." Sakura calmly replied.

"But I really mean it today!"

"Ryu I suggest you shut up before she beats the rest of your face up." Syaoran quietly suggested.

Ryu dragged himself back to the seat beside Sakura looking like a lost puppy. Sakura's female instincts kicked in and she immediately felt sorry for him.

"Ryu you know I didn't mean it… I'll take it as a compliment, really!" Sakura quickly ushered, trying to cheer Ryu up.

Ryu looked up at Sakura, grinning, "Hey Saku I was just joking."

Sakura glared back and moved herself sagging into the sofa opposite the chairs which she was sitting in, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww Syaoran look you made Saku sulk." Ryu accused.

Syaoran widened his eyes in disbelief, "What did I ever do?"

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's expression, making the two guys turn towards her.

"Hey why are you laughing at us?" Ryu groaned, secretly happy.

A new song started and Tomoyo came up to Syaoran out of nowhere and pushed him towards Sakura, saying, "I suggest you ask Sakura to dance to make up for glaring at her on your first meeting."

Tomoyo gave him that knowing smile again, it was starting to agitate Syaoran a little.

_What does she know that I don't?_

Syaoran sighed and turned shyly towards Sakura while holding his hand out towards her, his face suddenly burning up for some reason, "Want a dance?"

* * *

**Muah ha ha~!**

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but I was too lazy to keep writing cuz im feeling pretty much dead right now =x lol**

**I have to say, if i had gotten no reviews i probably wouldn't have updated today, sounds sad i know but it gave me a boost and i wanted to write more =3**

**So really, it's thx to those reviewers XD lol i'm happy even if it's a one word review, so TY to:**

**Moonlight919 **

**and **

**James Birdsong  
**

**211 people and only 6 reviews D: come on ppl~!**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for how they want this story to go, feel free~ I have a plot going (Duhh -.-) but if u want anything added into this story i'll try my best to fit it in.**

**To u all~**

**from**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**

**(*Sigh*, why do i bother with the last bit x.x)**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Fifth chappie up yay!**

**So sorry, but i had no idea what to write for this chapter... but i still got it up didn't i? =P**

**Well guess i forgot to do the disclaimer on some chaps so - me no own CCS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Sweet Dreams**

"I think Syaoran's dead." Commented Eriol. Syaoran really did look dead; he has been sitting frozen on the bar stool with his drink halfway to his mouth and his mouth was open, waiting to gulp down the drink for the past ten minutes.

He seemed to have been mentally affected after his dance with Sakura. All seemed good until the dance finished and he slowly swayed his way to the bar like some drunken man. Now he is just completely unmoving.

'_Wow… I actually danced with her,'_ Syaoran marvelled. '_She seemed so real, like the dreams… or better._'

Just like that, he let his mind wander around aimlessly, ignoring the weird looks the bar attendant was giving him.

~xOx~

Sakura's legs couldn't move after what was literally like her fortieth dance of the evening. Ever since Li asked her for her first dance, guys have been approaching her asking her for a dance song after song; thus leading to her legs feeling numb and wobbly.

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the nearest seat, which happened to be the bar. Whilst Tomoyo was looking at Sakura worriedly, both girls failed to notice Eriol desperately trying to knock some life into Syaoran, and Meiling being just as helpful by relaxing and constantly sipping from her wine glass.

Ryu looked around as he heard chairs scraping and grinned as he saw Sakura and Tomoyo join them at the bar.

"Hey Saku!" Ryu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, preparing himself for a reflexive punch or a slap. He scratched his head as Sakura merely dismissed him as if he was just another fly.

Feeling a little bit hurt, Ryu decided to let the matter drop. He poked Sakura and pointed towards Syaoran who looked every bit as dead as her, although unknowingly for them it was for completely different matters entirely. Eriol was getting exasperated from all his failed efforts at trying to resurrect Syaoran back to life.

Eriol groaned, realising that the hours his cousin spent meditating didn't help as Syaoran could stay still and be totally unaware the whole world blowing up if he wanted to.

Getting a little bit curious at why Syaoran was acting that way, Sakura wobbled her way to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

'_Nope, his eyes aren't even blinking, he could easily win a staring contest.' _Sakura frowned. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran finally moved, looking around for the source of that sweet voice and finding a pair of bright emeralds inches away from his face, intently gazing at him to see if he was hurt or anything. Blushing a little at how close they were, Syaoran stuttered, "Y-yes Sakura? What is it?"

Sakura smiled that he had responded at last, "You were staring off into space for ages. We were all worried."

Syaoran's face got even redder from embarrassment. He did the only thing he knew to do in situations like these, he made up the lamest excuse possible and ran for his life, leaving Sakura and Ryu dumbfounded.

"I think we should go and see if he's ok." Sakura glanced up at Ryu with worry. Ryu however, shook his head.

"He probably ran away because he felt like having some time alone."

"Wow Ryu, that was like the first time you ever said something wise!" Sakura smiled, she didn't look like she was joking. Ryu was supposed to feel even more insulted, but instead he just looked away and snorted; trying to avoid drowning in her innocent emerald pools.

"Saku, you up for another dance?" Ryu looked back, smirking.

"You've got to be joking." Sakura's eyes widened.

It was too late to protest as Sakura was already dragged onto the dance floor by Ryu, having no choice but to go along with it and making a mental note to kill him later.

~xOx~

Syaoran watched from the balcony as Sakura got dragged onto the dance floor by Ryu. His eyes softened as he watched Sakura dance, her elegant legs moving rhythmically along with the music, her perfect dance steps not tainted in the slightest by the regular glares she sent up mercilessly to Ryu, making him wince every now and again.

He was so mesmerized in the dance that he didn't sense someone arrive next to him. Hearing a distant clearing of her throat, Syaoran decided it was best to be polite and greet the person who intended on catching his attention. Feeling a bit annoyed, Syaoran turned around and was surprised to see that it was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled _that _smile again, causing Syaoran to frown in agitation.

She laughed quietly, "I must say, this is a really good place to watch people dance," Syaoran nodded in agreement. "So are you watching someone from up here, Syaoran?"

Syaoran choked on his drink.

Turning away and blushing a little whilst choking, he turned back to face the person who caused all this after he thought the blush had retreated and went back to looking at the dancers. "Yeah, they all dance really well don't they?" _'Might as well give it a try.'_

Unfortunately for him, he was dealing with _The _Tomoyo Daidouji who had the sharpest eyes alive today. She caught the remnants of Syaoran's well hid blush. "You weren't looking at a particular auburn haired girl with green eyes that I thought you've been staring at for the past ten minutes?"

Syaoran had to give the girl some credit. Yes, his eyes might've been following Sakura's every inch of movement since he made his escape to the balcony but he never noticed that someone had been watching him.

Syaoran inwardly sneered, he would make such a great spy.

"So what if I was?" he decided to admit, bowing his head a little.

Tomoyo giggled, having her suspicion confirmed. She had felt Syaoran keep an extra eye on Sakura since the moment he met her.

"Are you interested in her?" Tomoyo inserted, crossing her fingers that he will say yes.

"N-not in that way!" Syaoran replied, a little too quickly, but added, "It's just that, sh-she looks like someone I know." A lie. A white lie but still better than saying that he dreams about her even though he had never met the girl before.

He was a fool to try and lie to Tomoyo, but luckily for him, Tomoyo had decided that it was enough for today and not to press him further.

After all, they had just met. For all she knew it could have been a minor crush, but Tomoyo wasn't just any other girl. Her ability of detecting things like that was like a sixth sense to her, and she had rarely ever been wrong.

Syaoran sighed in relief seeing that Tomoyo was now happily ignoring him like she had never talked to him and he had never existed, making him feel a little bit more comfortable that she had moved that intense surveying look elsewhere.

At least he probably won't be interrogated again today. Syaoran shuddered, dreading the next time. He knew she wouldn't give up, but neither would he.

~xOx~

After the party, Tomoyo had literally dragged Sakura up to her bedroom when Sakura's legs had given away.

The next morning, Sakura felt like her legs had been amputated overnight and sewn back on. The aching pain in her muscles were overwhelming.

It was a good thing that it was Saturday and there was no school, but there was a picnic Tomoyo had planned at lunch for her, Sakura and the usual; including Syaoran.

After Sakura attempted and failed to stand up without her legs giving away and sending her crashing down face first to the carpet, the two girls decided it was best for them to leave her to stay in bed until her legs had recovered properly.

Smiling sympathetically at Sakura, Tomoyo apologised and set out alone with a gigantic basket of mouth-watering delicacies to meet the others at the park. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, reassuring her that she'll be fine. Tomoyo had left her a huge portion of the lunch.

"Tomoyo, tell the others that I'm fine and I'll see them at school on Monday. You guys have fun alright?" Sakura pouted, threatening her best friend if they dared to worry about her.

Tomoyo agreed and left the house after returning eight times, flustering to make sure that Sakura was happy and content.

~xOx~

"Hi everyone!" Tomoyo waved at her bunch of friends chatting under the cherry tree at Penguin park. Every person was there apart from Syaoran.

Ryu looked around Tomoyo as if she was wearing something weird.

"What is it Ryu?"

Ryu had a lost look on his face, turning his head to look around in puzzlement, "Where is Saku today?"

Meiling hit him hard on the head. "Idiot! Didn't you notice that Sakura was practically disabled by the time she finished dancing? She must have danced with at least fifty guys last night. All of whom were too stupid or jerky to realise that she was completely worn out!" Eriol simply nodded in agreement and Tomoyo smiled sadly.

Realisation dawned on Ryu's face. "So Saku won't be joining us today?"

"What do you think?" Meiling retorted angrily, annoyed at how thick Ryu's brain could be.

Ryu felt threatened, and thought it was safer to add "Hey I was just messing about!"

Meiling growled at him and rested the case.

Tomoyo looked around, realising that Syaoran was missing. Two seconds later, a thick cloud of dust enclosed over the group as Syaoran made his grand arrival, flopping himself on the grass panting like he had just discovered after seventeen years the wonders oxygen could do to humans.

It seemed like he had sprinted all the way to the park after spacing out halfway through a punch during his morning martial arts practice session. He was stuck in a punching pose for over half an hour, as no one was there this time to remind him that he's spacing out.

It didn't help that Wei was coincidentally off to the supermarket that morning, and Eriol and Meiling had left early.

"Man, you made it just on time!" Eriol thumped his cousin on the back, receiving a glare from said person.

Syaoran looked around frantically, searching for a pair of emeralds. Everyone chuckled at him and he looked back at them strangely.

"Just to let you know, Sakura's not joining us today after she went through that hell load of exercise last night at the dance, though I'm sure you noticed." Tomoyo smiled, her speech causing Eriol and Meiling to laugh at her implication. Ryu merely snorted.

"Ok…" Syaoran felt a little disappointed and shivered as he felt all eyes shifting onto him in amusement after catching his disappointed tone.

"But you know, I don't think Sakura would mind if we all went to visit her after the picnic…" Tomoyo added.

Syaoran grunted, turning away when he felt a slight unwanted blush creep onto his face, dangerous threatening domination "Uh sure." He murmured in monotone, although Tomoyo could swear she saw the corners of his mouth lift up slightly.

~xOx~

"OOOOOOOW IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing that by this time Tomoyo should with everyone at the park. If she dared groaning in pain in front of Tomoyo then there was no way her best friend would've left her alone at home.

Sakura grinned in satisfaction. She had been dying to scream that out loud all morning.

~xOx~

"Aah that was a good meal." Ryu laid his back on the grass after he had stuffed his face.

Just as he got himself comfortable, Meiling punched him in the stomach, making him sit up and double over in pain, all the while shouting, "You pig! You ate half of the food!"

"Meiling! That was mean." Ryu groaned, his face resting against the earth and his hands still clutching his stomach.

"You wimp, couldn't even stand a punch." Meiling sneered, folding her arms and resting a foot on Ryu's unprotected back.

"But you punch harder than the usual man since you do martial arts… MMF!" Meiling's eyes glinted with fury as she kicked him again. The other three were watching the scene with amusement but also terrified that Meiling might end up killing Ryu.

"Oh, the first one was for Sakura, she would've loved punching you for eating most of the food, and the second one was for calling me a man." She growled, her ruby eyes had a burning sensation to it.

"Meiling dear, I think that's enough," Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Ryu as she put a calming hand on Meiling's shoulder. "For today." She added.

Ryu whined. The whole world was against him today.

~xOx~

Sakura heard a knock on her door. She looked up from her magazine as she granted them entrance. Thinking it was just Tomoyo, her eyes widened with delightful surprise as she saw her close friends; including Syaoran, burst into her room.

Ryu immediately went up to hug her, earning himself his third punch of the day.

She greeted friends before smiling at Syaoran who was the last to enter, adding a, "Thank you for coming too Syaoran."

All he could do was nod with a tight expression before finding extreme interest in Sakura's doll collection. He didn't know why but the yellow bear-like doll with wings on its back had an annoying smirk permanently embroidered on its face and was aggravating him a little.

"That's Kero," a sweet melodic voice rang sharply through his head as it smoothly sliced his thoughts in half, demanding his full attention. "Short for Ceroberos." Syaoran decided to look at the voice's owner sitting up on the bed which was not a good idea as he ended up gazing into her captivating soft green eyes… _they have such warmth in them…_ before Eriol poked him for his impolite action.

Ryu somewhat finding himself suddenly feeling a little annoyed for some unknown reason, decided to slide in, "So how're you feeling Saku? Can you stand up?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin innocently thinking, "I'm feeling great! Umm I managed to get into the bathroom without collapsing… and-"

Eriol cleared his throat, "Too much information Sakura." And he glared at a smirking Ryu.

Meiling and Syaoran decided to take matters into their own hands. The nodded to each other; silently agreeing that Ryu must be punished. Both of them gave Ryu a forceful synchronised flying kick, sending him straight out of the open door of Sakura's room and down a couple flights of stairs.

Tomoyo taped the whole scene.

Sakura had an incredulous expression on her face, "He… he isn't yet dead right?"

~xOx~

Ryu ended up staying over at Tomoyo's house because amazingly, he only managed to get a couple of pretty harsh bruises and some cuts here and there; thanks to Tomoyo's ultra soft carpet.

Since Sakura had a heart and didn't want Ryu to die with no one to take care of him inside his lone apartment, she asked Tomoyo if he could stay for the night.

Tomoyo naturally said yes to almost anything Sakura asks, apart from when she tries to get out of modelling for Tomoyo's new clothes designs.

Ryu (not surprisingly) wholeheartedly accepted Sakura's offer.

Hearing that Ryu was staying over, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol were not letting him roam about inside a house with two ladies. So they invited themselves over for a sleepover.

Glancing sideways menacingly at Ryu, making him whimper, Meiling added it's to guard that pervert from being set loose in the dead of night.

Sakura enthusiastically agreed.

Ryu couldn't feel more insulted.

~xOx~

The girls ended up sharing Sakura's room and the guys were chucked into a random spare bedroom. Not that Tomoyo's house lacked rooms, but it was more fun to share rooms in a sleepover. They were all in Sakura's room playing cards before going to bed.

Ryu yawned, breaking the deafening silence, "Saku, if I win this round can I share with you?"

Sakura's eyes widened in pure horror.

Everyone else turned to glare at him.

Ryu gulped, fearing for his life since he was already tied up thickly in bandages, "Ok, maybe not…"

~xOx~

_She silently strode past tree after tree, halting now and then to untangle the occasional twig which managed to find its way to her long auburn hair. The midnight sky is shimmering with sparkles of light, dancing playfully in the night sky. _

_The girl emerged out of the forest, finding herself at the edge of an endless lake and slowly lifted her perfect chin up to glance at the full moon. _

_She curiously tilted her head as her emerald jewels reflected the silver orb. _

_Bathing in the night light, her skin gave off a strange innocent glimmer; giving it a stone-like quality, yet still warm and velvety soft._

_She stood at the lake's edge in the dark twilight, wearing a ghostly white dress. The material was slightly torn in places but it gave her a mysterious aura. _

_The remnants of her dress hugged her body down to her waist and from there it spread out like a flower as it floated its way downwards, ending slightly above her knees. _

_The celestial beauty took a light step forward; taking her closer to the endless lake. A slight breeze swirled lightly around her as if it might shatter her, causing her pale dress to drift along with the petals dancing in the wind._

Syaoran recognised this dream. He had had it so many times before…

_The girl seemed to be looking for something. She glanced left and right, furrowing her perfectly carved eyebrows as if trying to pick out something or someone. After long minutes of unfruitful searching, the girl sighed, a look of disappointment replaced her calm features._

_All too soon, the peaceful silence was interrupted…_

Syaoran shot up from his bed as he unmistakably heard a shrilling ear piercing scream slice through the silent twilight.

He could recognise that voice anywhere, the sound of it had been carved permanently into his brain.

It was Sakura.

* * *

**There u go~! i am innocent *holds hands up* .**

**well thx for the reviews :3 alerts, faves, etc, but -smiles- i would LUUUUUUUUV it if u dropped in a review as well~ X3**

**-hint- updates might be faster...*ahem* lets just say i feel extra motivated after i read a couple of ur reviews =3**

**And also, I have to go back to school soon D: i know, sad isn't it, which means my time on the comp will be decreased by 90% *cries* **

**So i apologise now for the possible late updates in future~**

**so tired T-T it's 2am again waiii~**

**hope u liked thiss chap! also tell me if u would like me to start on the possible new fic, summary's on my profile.**

**thanks for reading!**

* * *

**to everyone~**

**from**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


	6. Arachnophobia

**apologies . sowwwieee~! late update, didn't know what to write and school was annoying...teachers are being cruel with homework ~cries~**

**thankies for all the reviews :3 im luving them! luv u all who reviewed XD**

**short chappie v.v but I really am stuck on what to write... i have the plot but don't know how to progress into it x.x**

**Disclaimer - me not own~ me own plot only o.o -ish...**

**now on with it~**

* * *

**~CHAPTER 6~**

**Arachnophobia**

Sakura was sitting up in her bed with her hand frozen in the position where she switched on her bedside lamp, a look of absolute terror etched on her face. Tomoyo and Meiling were startled from the scream as of the guys, and were hovering over Sakura petrified that something might have happened to her.

Syaoran and Ryu rushed over to her side as soon as they burst through the door. The scream had terrified them. "Sakura, Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran tried hard to steady his voice to reassure her.

Sakura didn't turn her head as she slowly lifted a shaking arm pointing towards the bed. Everyone turned their heads. On her bed was none other than a black, slightly hairy spider.

Ryu scratched his head. "So it's a spider huh?" Sakura turned her head towards him, her eyes wide open in shock. Ryu shivered at her current expression; he didn't like seeing Sakura that scared.

Syaoran decided that it was best to get rid of the spider before Sakura freaks out again. After doing just that, he returned to her to see if she was any calmer. Having all her closest friends comforting her at once did seem to help. Sakura was looking much better.

**~xOx~**

Sakura's eyes blinked. They were wide open and have been since she saw the spider. She had tried closing her eyes, hoping that sleep would consume her, but with no avail. That's how she ended up sitting on the balcony overlooking Tomoyo's extravagant garden under the midnight sky.

Her face was peaceful, as she frequently gazed up at the moon. Past memories flooded her head, her eyes closed and grasped every happy memory that floated around. A small smile curved on her face, as she remembered the wonderful days she spent with her late mother.

Her eyelids snapped open as she heard soft taps on the tiled floor shyly approaching her. Furrowing her eyes, she made out a tall, well built teen with a mop of rich brown hair accompanied by golden amber eyes that glowed and glittered in the moonlight.

Syaoran.

Sakura smiled at the newcomer, his hands tensed deep in his pockets. He meekly smiled back. Sakura stood up to greet him.

"Hi Syaoran."

"Hey," Syaoran raised an arm in greeting. "Couldn't sleep?"

Sakura nodded. "How about you? Thinking about something?"

"Yeah." It was safest to not give details. _'What would she think if I told her I have been dreaming about her?' _Syaoran mentallysmacked himself in disgust. _'She would think I'm some sort of pervert or stalker for sure.'_

"You know, you can tell me anything that's bothering you." Sakura offered.

"It's ok, nothing much just a small problem. I can handle it."

"Ok then, but if you are worried about anything please don't feel uncomfortable to talk to me about it ok?" Sakura smiled up at him. Syaoran registered that it was a genuine smile that he hadn't seen from anyone in so long. She was effortlessly emitting trust and friendship.

The two looked hadn't talked again, until Sakura decided to break the silence. Fidgeting a little with her hands, she decided to thank him.

"S-syaoran, thank you so much for earlier." Sakura stuttered, her face a slight tint of pink that was left unseen in the dark.

Syaoran ran a hand carelessly through his hair, looking around him before hesitantly setting his eyes back on the centre of his attention before replying.

"Uh, i-it was nothing, don't worry about it."

Silence took over again as they both hurriedly looked away. Sakura continued to marvel at the moon radiating its pearly glow.

Syaoran had unconsciously directed his eyes back on the girl who was gazing up at the moon. Part of him thought that she was the typical girl, looking at the moon at midnight was what any girl does because there's generally nowhere else to look, but another part felt like the way she did it was somehow different from all those other girls. He couldn't stop himself from being mesmerized. Her hair, bright eyes, kind personality still grasped him even in the deep night. Even from all those times he saw her in his dreams, he still hasn't gotten enough of her. She was unique.

Syaoran closed his eyes contentedly and enjoyed this rare calm night. Sakura seemed comfortable in the silence while Syaoran felt relaxed and at peace.

The two shared a private moment together; no exchange of words but a sweet aura was glowing brightly from them both in the dark.

**~xOx~**

"Morning Sakura," Tomoyo smiled sweetly at her best friend as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"I'm feeling much better, thanks Tomoyo." Sakura smiled back, hoping to hide the partial lie from escaping her eyes like an open book. She certainly didn't get much sleep after the whole spider incident and she wasn't going to tell any of her friends as to not worry them even more.

Luckily for her, Meiling and the guys came in before Tomoyo was able to notice anything wrong with Sakura. Syaoran lingered near the edges of the room whilst Ryu strode straight towards Sakura and slipped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"How are you Saku?" Ryu tried to be cheerful, hiding in the worry and concern.

Sakura knew him well enough to know he was worried. After all, they had been friends for most of their lives.

"I'm great, thanks," Sakura grinned back, more of a reassuring grin rather than a happy one. Pouring herself some juice, she continued. "Sorry for worrying everyone, I hope you guys didn't get a bad night's sleep because of me." She blushed a little, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright Sakura, I think Syaoran was the most worried here," Eriol chuckled. "He was the first to rush into your room after hearing that scream of yours."

Syaoran pretended to be happily reading the ingredients of the cereal package.

Sakura turned to him, making him tense a little. He felt heat creeping up to his ears and his cheeks.

"Sorry for worrying you Syaoran and thank you for last night." Sakura smiled gently at him. Syaoran nodded in reply, marching stiffly towards the fridge.

Memories of the meeting the night before haunted his mind. No one else knew.

**~xOx~**

The group gathered under a tree to eat their lunch together. After taking a bite of her sandwich, Sakura jerked her head up as she remembered she was supposed to be at a meeting at that moment. Glancing tediously at her watch, she realised she was supposed to be there in under two minutes. Syaoran looked curiously at her as her eyes grew wider by the second.

"I-have-to-go-to-a-meeting-quick-bye!" Her words were barely coherent as she rushed them out and dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust surrounding her dumbfounded friends. Ryu scratched his head; something which he does on a regular basis now.

**~xOx~**

Through all her forgetfulness and clumsiness, Sakura had managed to find her way into the student council as the secretary. They had a meeting that day to discuss about the week long trip the second years (Sakura's year) were taking.

"Sakura! Just on time." Rika, the treasurer, smiled warmly at the new arrival, who was nearly always late. She was sitting at her desk as usual with piles of papers and documents.

Sakura stood at the doorway, panting heavily trying to get her breath back, "Hi Rika, are Chiharu and Takashi in the meeting room already?"

Chiharu and Takashi, and Rika were in the year above Sakura and they were to graduate soon. Sakura is the secretary, Rika is the treasurer, Takashi the vice and Chiharu the president.

"Yeah they are. We should go in now." Rika replied cheerily as she picked up her papers and stacked them neatly into piles.

After everyone took their seats, Chiharu started with the dreaded second year trip which was rumoured as the most terrifying experience one can go through in their high school years. Sakura certainly wasn't a fan of scary things and was secretly shivering and breaking in cold sweat as Chiharu started tearing the envelope containing the location of the trip.

Tension swept over the room, as Chiharu determinedly slid a hand into the envelope to take out a narrow sheet of paper…

**~xOx~**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Hey man, what do you think they're saying?" Ryu poked Eriol who poked Tomoyo who blushed and poked Meiling who poked me and I just looked away in disgust at what we're currently doing - eavesdropping.

Eriol stuck his head against the student council window, "Chiharu is still opening the envelope, just hurry up already!"

How did I even get here? Well, Ryu wanted to stalk Sakura, I wanted to punch him. Eriol wanted me to stalk Sakura with Ryu… I didn't want to punch him as much. I really need to question that guy's sanity though. Who would want to listen in to a council meeting?

I snorted, stuffed my hands in my pockets and started to walk away.

A scream. A crash. I found tried to push the image of _that _girl out my head, but found myself back in front of the student council room in a flash.

Throwing open the meeting room door, I found my own eyes locked with a pair of wide emeralds.

* * *

**so umm...how was it? i think i failed... X_X lol**

**well don't be too disappointed with the update plsssss :3**

**thx for reading ^^ plz review~**

**now on with the cheesy ending:**

* * *

**To u all~**

**from**

**Kizu**

**~xOx~**


End file.
